Hidden Fire a Harry Potter Fanfiction
by Jaggels
Summary: After years of searching Albus Dumbledore finally found Harry Potter. But the boy isn't what he expected. A power from the ancient past comes back to the modern wizarding world. Powerfull!Harry Smart!Harry Pairing later


**_Hidden Fire_**

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. The story I tell here about Harry and Ron is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line."

Authors note:  
This is my first fanfiction also this is the first time in over 8 years that I actually write in english. So I think my grammar sucks. I would be very grateful for reviews and tips.

In this story Harry is two years older then in cannon and storyline only follows partly the cannon storyline. I hope that I can surprise many people with the plot and storyline changes.

Chapter 1 Finally

„By Merlin, how did he get here?" an astonished Albus Dumbledore ask himself. He stands at the foot of a mountain range and looked at the owl that he has followed since it left Hogwarts.

He sighed. For five years now he searches the boy.

Albus regrets the decision that he left him at his relatives.  
He knew from the beginning that he couldn't stay long at Privet Drive 4.

As soon as Harry turned six he wanted to reintroduce him back to the wizarding world. Maybe even train him if the boy would be ready.

Albus thought back.

Ten years ago as he walked into the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow, past the broken door. He saw a man lying on the floor. He remembers clearly how helpless he felt as he fell to his knees. After so many years.. he still couldn't protect anyone.  
But then it happens. A noise. A cry.. could it be?  
Way faster then a man at his age should be able to, he got up on his feet an run upstairs. He come to stop in front of a closed door. One deep breath and Albus entered the room. First he saw a women lying on the floor, instantly it felt like someone sting a dagger right into his heart. A single tear left his eye. And again an infants cry got him back to reality. His head snapped in the direction of the noise and what he saw took his breath.  
He saw the little boy, Harry, lying in his crib and around him dancing in the air… flames. Every time Harry took breath for a new round of cry the flames lit up. Albus couldn't reach the boy. The instant he got near him Harry cries louder and the flames responded.

And then he made the biggest mistake in his life. He left Harry potter on the doorstep of his last relatives.  
Only after five years he realized his mistake. The moment he stands in front of a burned down Privet Drive 4. he would never forget.

Albus shook his head.  
‚Theres enough time to think about it when I found him.' he thought.

He summoned his broom, took off and followed the owl.  
After one hour of flying the owl starts to slow down and slowly nearing the ground.  
While landing he looks around. He was now in an small valley. Between the mountains a forest stretches across the entire valley.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. His head snaps in the direction and he saw it at the end of the valley.. smoke.

‚Could it be?' he taught with a little more hope and took up the speed towards this direction.  
As he reaches his destination he looked down and saw a little plateau in front of a cave.

Albus didn't know what to expect when he started this journey at the morning, but he clearly didn't expect that. For the first time in decades he wasn't sure what is going to happen. After landing on the plateau he took in his surroundings. The cave wasn't very big, if he want to get in he would have to crawl in.  
„I'm getting to old for something like this." he sighed. „If only Professor Flitwick was here, but then again who could expect something like that?"  
On the plateau there were a few rocks that hide the cave from view and a small campfire. A small path at the leads down into the forest. A noise brought him out of his thoughts. Albus head snaps in the direction.  
What he saw brought a small smile on his lips and even the twinkle in his eyes which left 5 years ago come back to him. A boy stands right in front of the cave. He was a little bit bigger then Albus expected, his raven black messy hair falls right past his shoulders. The boys body was covert in a coat of fur from different animals. His body was quit muscular for a boy his age but then again he lives in the wild for the past five years.  
When Albus looked in his eyes he was sure, he stands in front of the boy he has searched for so long. He found Harry Potter. Big emerald eyes with what looks like a little fire stares at him with curiosity. But there was something else in those eyes. He couldn't tell exactly what it was but in this moment he couldn't care less what it was. Albus took a step in his direction and instantly the boy took a step and right in front of him Harry begins to change. Not for the first time this day Albus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A moment ago Harry Potter stands right infant of him and now there was a panther with shiny black fur but his eyes still shines with the fire like before.

For the first time in a century Albus Dumbledore was speechless. Know he knows whats was the look in these eyes was. This were the eye of a predator.  
The panther took a few careful steps forward and growls.

„Harry?" was the only thing Albus could say.

In an instant the growling stops and the „panther" looks curious again.

Slowly he starts to change back into his human form.

Harry still with a curious look speaks for the first time „Who are you?"

After a few moments Albus found his speech back. „Hello Harry, my name ist Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry " And with a big smile he added „ After all this time I found you".

„You searched for me?" asked Harry „Why?"

„I searched for you since your sixth birthday, that was five years ago" said Dumbledore with a small smile „and for why, I wanted to bring you back to our world."

Harry looked down and and quietly started to sob.  
Albus noticed it instantly „Whats wrong my boy?"

„Someone cared?" he sobbed in response.

The answer shocked and hurt Dumbledore more than any injury could.

Before he could say anything Harry talked again.

„But why not earlier? Why you cared only after I left this hellhole of a home?" he nearly shouted now. Albus visible flinched when he hears his words.

„Why didn't you help me? Why was Arya the only one who helped me and was there for me?" he shouted and looked straight in Dumbledores eyes. His eyes were filled with rage. And like 10 Years ago the campfire next to him reacted. But this time the flames reacted more wild, like someone pour oil into the flames. The small campfire grew to a fire whirl that reaches 8 meters into the air.

Albus has to take a few steps back because of the heat of the fire.

„Please Harry calm down" Albus spoke.

„Why should I?" came the angry response. The heat of the flame intense even more.

„Please Harry I promise I answer every question you have"

After a moment Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and slowly the fire shrunk back to the small campfire.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in relief. ‚This boy is clearly something else, never in my entire life someone could shock me like he does.' he tought while he transform a rock into a comfortable looking chair.

„Old bones" explained the old wizard while he sits down.

Harrys eyes widened and nodded but says nothing.

„Before we begin, my boy, would you like to ask questions or should I tell your the story from the beginning?"

Harry looks down on the ground and thought for a moment.

„Tell me everything!" Harry replied.

Albus sighed again and starts talking. He has to win his trust.

„Okey my boy but please wait with your questions until the end and truth be told I have some questions in return and one question before I start"

Harry nodded again.

Albus cleared his throat „Earlier you mentioned someone.. Arya if I remember correctly"

Instantly a soft smily comes to Harrys lips „She is the one who saved me and brought me here.. she was by my side as long I can remember.. wait a moment I call her"

Surprised by the fond smile Albus nodded and looked curious to Harry who has closed his eyes.

After a moment a burst of flames appears next to Harry and beautiful phoenix emerges out of the flames and lands on Harrys shoulder. Albus eyes widened in shock and Harry fondly began to caress her neck. Arya thrilled happy and instantly Dumbledore gets a warm and happy feeling around his heart.

Arya eyed Albus with endless deep eyes.

After a short moment the shock left Dumbledores face and he chuckles. Harry turns his head in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

Albus shook his head and starts to explain „You know we met 20 minutes ago and you do things that no one at your age should be able to do"

„If my thoughts are correct Arya told you that you are a wizard and obviously you know about the magical world?"

Harry only nodded.

Albus continued „ The first thing that shocked me was your transformation.. thats a rare ability called animagus, but for most people its extremely difficult to achieve. Only after years of research and training a few can use this transformation. Its incredible that you can do it without knowledge and instruction" he said with a proud smile on his face.

„Then your affinity with fire. That is something only told in legends. I lived over a century and never saw something like that. I'm very curious what you can do with that ability" said Albus with a smile.  
„And if that is not enough you have a phoenix familiar. They only bond with people that have a pure heart, they stay by your side your hole life. To have one is a big honor."

Harry couldn't help it but look proud up to his familiar. „She is everything I have, without her we wouldn't have this talk. She brought me here and teaches me everything I knew." after a moment of hesitation he continued „I can only really sleep when she is by my side".

„Harry, what do you mean we wouldn't have this talk" Albus asked with a sorrowful look on his face.

Harry looked down for a moment before he began to put off the coat of fur that covered his upper body. What Albus saw shocked him to the bones. His entire upper body was covered with scars. An especially nasty scar was a few centimeter next to his heart.

With tears in his eyes Albus asked with a frightened voice „Harry what happened to you?"

As Harry started to put his fur coat back on with an emotionless voice he answered „Every single one of these scars I got before Arya brought me here"

Albus couldn't believe it. He never felt so much rage in his entire live. He clenched his fists and thought ‚What monsters can do this to a child? They gonna regret it! Absolutely no one has a right to do something like that.'

Albus hole body shook in anger. Even with his occlumency experience he needed 10 minutes to calm down enough until he could speak again.

„Harry.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that these would treat you like that, I understand that you don't trust me and I hope someday you can come to trust me again." he spoke quietly „but thank you Arya for looking after him." As response Arya thrilled a happy tone and a little smile lit up in Albus face.

„I don't trust anyone, and truth be told I don't know if I ever will. But I know you hold no ill intentions towards me."

„I believe your lovely Arya is the reason for that?" Albus asks curiously.

Harry nodded „Yes, she would be here the moment you arrived if you wanted to harm me."

‚Hmm maybe I should just ask him if he comes with me back to Hogwarts' Albus thought.

„Harry you know that I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the reasons besides finding you was to give you this letter" He reaches in his ropes and put out a letter.

Harry shifted uncomfortably form one leg to another and shifted his gaze from Dumbledore  
That surprised him a bit ‚The boy looks… embarrassed'? „Whats wrong Harry?"

Barely audible Harry answers „ I- I cannot read."

Albus chuckled a bit „That is no problem my boy If you want I can read it out loud for you"

Harry again only nodded.

Albus cleared his throat and starts to read 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

After Albus finished the letter he looked back to Harry with a smile and asked „Would you like to come with me back to Hogwarts? You can meet the professors, see the school and then you can decide if you want to. And with your phoenix no one can hold you if you don't want to stay."

Before Harry could answer Dumbledore added „There we can talk about your past and most of the professors can tell you stories about your parents. And Arya maybe find a new friend who is waiting in my office"

As soon as Dumbledore mentioned his parents Harrys eyes lit up. He couldn't let the opportunity to hear about his parents slip. Aryas happy thrill only encourages him to say yes, he has nothing to lose.

„Also it is getting quiet late, we could get something to eat, you can choose a place to sleep and tomorrow we have the hole day to talk."

After a moment Harry agreed to Dumbledores offer. Albus smiled fondly at him. „When you are ready grab my arm and in an instant we will be at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and grabs Dumbledors arm. With a pop Harry, Arya and Dumbledore disappears.

Chapter 1 finish


End file.
